


Shattering and Love

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's in love and he's not letting anything tear him away from it. Even Lex's marriage
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Shattering and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm laughing because finally I make Lex do the other side of the coin. Lex is usually taking Clark away from Lois but finally Clark steals his Lex back

“You’re leaving already?” Clark didn’t like to get up early these days. Smallville was way behind him and he moved like a person belonging in Metropolis now. The hand that slid through his hair was gentle and cool. He leaned into the touch before it pulled away. “Lex?”

“I have to go back.” Lex was buttoning his shirt before he turned back to Clark. “You can stay and sleep in but I would advise against it. Your job might be on the line Clark. Perry is only willing to put up with so much don’t you agree?”

“Hate when you talk sense.” Clark muttered as he sat up. the sheet pooled around his waist and he eyed it in amusement. He ran hot so he never bothered with sheets. Lex was the one that liked to cover him up. Maybe he liked to tuck Clark in or something. “When will I next see you?” He watched Lex’s fingers pause and he lowered his voice. “Lex.”

“I’m a married man Clark.” Lex got off the bed with grace and strode towards the closet. “I can’t just do as I please. I have responsibilities. I have a company to run and we have a child to raise.” He tossed over his shoulder. “I have my own duties to my wife. Remember that?”

“I didn’t send you to get married.” If Lex was going to toss that in his face so early in the morning Clark couldn’t stay in bed. “I didn’t tell you to marry her Lex. If anything I was telling you not to do it. I told you what was going to happen if you went through with it.”

“Yes you did.” Lex emerged form the closet adjusting his wrist cuffs. He eyed Clark for a long moment before he sighed. “I somehow didn’t think you would really pretend as though it didn’t happen. Clark I’m married.”

“Has nothing to do with me. If you had known her for longer, wooed her for longer.” Clark snorted. “I would have cared but you don’t care about her Lex. She’s useful so why should I go out of my way?”

“Where was this boy back in Smallville.” Lex muttered as he reached for his tie. Clark grinned as he took the tie away from him. “Clark.” Lex’s voice was a warning but Clark was not in the mood. He did Lex’s tie up before he pulled him into a long slow kiss. “Clark.”

“You decided to marry her.” Clark whispered against Lex’s lips. “You married her when you knew that we weren’t finished. We will never be finished Lex.” He kissed him again and savoured Lex melting against him. “She can give you a few things I can’t for now.” Like marriage like another kid. Like a smooth ride to the president’s chair. Clark knew that. He just didn’t care. “I’d care more if you didn’t always come back to me.”

“To think the real trouble was the farmboy.” Lex murmured as Clark slowly pulled them back to bed. The sun shone through the windows but Clark didn’t care. It had taken years to get here and he wasn’t going to give it up. He had tired of the game a long time ago.

X

“What the hell.” Chloe stressed. “Are you doing Clark?” She dropped a few photos on the desk and Clark frowned at the images. They were nice. Quality but the images in question…”

“Lex knows you have these he’ll kill you.” Clark warned her. “You shouldn’t be spying Chloe.”

“Are you insane or on something red?” Chloe lowered her voice. “You’re screwing Lex Luthor! He’s married! He’s running for Senator!”

“He’ll win too.” Clark stared at the ceiling. “What you want me to say Chloe? The pictures say enough.” He lowered his head enough to zap the photos in question. “And Lex better not know about those and you better delete those pictures. Lex would ruin you.”

“Are you on something red? You’re with a- forget that.” Chloe shook her head. “Was Lana a lie? Was it always this?” At Clark’s snort she narrowed her gaze. “Clark what the hell are you thinking?”

“I’ve loved him.” Clark closed his eyes. “For so long Chloe. I think I fell a bit at the river bank. A little more at the cornfield and then the rest of Smallville was ups and downs but mostly falling.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve done so much Chloe. I deserve the happiness I can find while I can.” Before he died again, before Lex died again. “I need to be happy to stay sane.”

“At the expense.” Papers rattled as she dropped the society page on the table. “Of someone else’s happiness? Look at her Clark!” He didn’t want to but he did it all the same. Brunette and leggy. Lex’s type. “She doesn’t know what’s going on in her own marriage! She’s happy and Lex is running around on her and walking around with her like this?” She hissed. “How can you-“

“I never told him to marry her.” Clark hissed. “He ran and married her. If anyone should feel hurt.” He shoved the paper back to her. “It should be me. I was here first. Kon-El is ours. We mended fences, we became friends again and what did he do?” Run away and marry the first woman that didn’t try to kill him on sight.

“What about when she gets pregnant Clark.” Chloe hissed. “Because this is Lex and that’s what he wants. He wants to keep you? You and her? What woman wants to share her marriage with someone else?”

“I didn’t tell him.” Clark’s throat hurt. “He ran and got married before we could clear things up between us. We have a destiny Chloe. A future.”

“He’s married.” Chloe stressed. “What the hell are you thinking Clark?”

“It won’t be for long.” Clark said softly. “No marriage lasts without love. He cares about her.” Clark had seen enough of them to know that. “But since he opened his eyes on that riverbank? Lex’s loved me.” He finished softly. “So I won’t let him run away.”

X

“Something has you in a good mood.” Clark smiled as Lex entered. Lex had good wine and he was humming. “Who did you make cry?”

“Let’s just say.” Lex laughed softly as he poured the wine. “I’ll be a single man in three years with a lot more than I bargained for.” He toasted Clark. “It’s funny how these things work out.” He drained the glass before he reached for Clark. “Will you want me then?”

“I’ll want you always.” Clark admitted as he held Lex close. “Get everything you want.” He whispered. “Because your next marriage will be to me.” Lex’s kiss was enough of a response for him.


End file.
